


He was the rain

by Sipsthytea



Series: The Witcher and the Bard [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Geralt is so in love, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, I really love this man, Jaskier is cute, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, LMAO, M/M, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sorry Not Sorry, and he loves the rain, and like same, he loves jaskier, this is short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea
Summary: It was a beautiful sight.It rivaled that of the sun breaking the surface of the horizon, in fact it rivaled that of the sun itself. The moon and the stars paled in comparison, for there was nothing as beautiful as Jaskier in the rain.The sight sent shocks of warmth coursing through Geralt. It swam through his body, pulsing deep within his soul and drumming in his fingertips. There was no proper word to describe it, he could spend his lifetimes on his Earth searching, but he would never find a word.Or Geralt spouting about how he is so in love.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher and the Bard [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671085
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development





	He was the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading , I hope you enjoy this. It’s short but cute and was created in response to the prompt : rain.
> 
> Beta’d by: weirdwitch2003 :))

It was a beautiful sight. 

It rivaled that of the sun breaking the surface of the horizon, in fact it rivaled that of the sun itself. The moon and the stars paled in comparison, for there was nothing as beautiful as Jaskier in the rain. 

The sight sent shocks of warmth coursing through Geralt. It swam through his body, pulsing deep within his soul and drumming in his fingertips. There was no proper word to describe it, he could spend his lifetimes on his Earth searching, but he would never find a word.

That’s how things often were with the bard, bright and marvelous, limitless and boundless. His bard managed to make these mundane things extraordinary, and it sent a rush of excitement blazing through him. It was always as if he was seeing the world for the first time, through a different perspective in a different light. In a warmer, brighter light. 

It was as if he was seeing the world in color for the first time. The vibrant hues of the things around him startled him at first, and it made him recoil and tuck himself away but Jaskier brought him out. Voice kind, eyes patient, the singer made seeing the world so much sweeter. 

“Geralt,” He called, “Come on! Don’t be a drag!”

He stood in the open courtyard, head thrown back and arms spread wide. The rain was gentle on his skin, smooth glides of glistening water across his face, darkening his doublet. His hair lay flat against his forehead, droplets entangling themselves in the dark strands. 

Despite the cold weather and the almost harsh curtain of rain that poured around him; he was the epitome of sunlight. A dazzling smile on his face, small huffs of laughter falling from them on occasion. 

It was beautiful. 

But even using such a word seemed like such a disservice, for he was so much more than that. Beauty and arrogance, kindness and idiocy, musical and rambunctious. Jaskier was just so much more. 

Jaskier was spineless, flamboyant, trustworthy, and an idiot. He was the smooth call of waves from the coast and the incessant heat of the south. Jaskier was the thriving life of spring and the burning cold of winter. Jaskier was the morning breeze that swept through the forest, he was the sweet kiss of the sun to the horizon, he was the agonizing rip of the stars and moon. 

He was so many beautiful things. 

“Geralt!” The bard whined, turning to find the Witcher scanning him intently, “Come on!”

With a small chuckle, Geralt peeled himself from the arch of the doorway. Entering into the blanket of rain was painless and comfortable. It wasn’t cold but warm, always warm. 

The Witcher reached Jaskier with a small scowl. “And why are we in the rain?” He asked, but he didn’t need to because the bard's answer never changed. 

“Because it’s beautiful,” he said, followed quickly by a simple, “We have the time and we have the opportunity, so why not?” 

A small smile tugged at Geralt’s lips, his posture softening as he watched the other. Something tugged at his heart, a small pull that caused his hands to raise and to seek out those of the bard. He intertwined their fingers gently, warmth radiating between their palms. 

Jaskier just smiled at him, his brilliant blue eyes strong and steady, pulse beating quietly against his fingertips. The raindrops continued to fall, dancing across the great expanse of Jaskier’s face. 

Geralt hummed, “Yes, I suppose.”

Jaskier is beautiful, and he is in so many ways. 

He was the soft strum of a lute on a sunny day, and he was incessant bouts of energy; He was kindness and generosity. Jaskier was morning dew; He was the way the sky bent moments before it broke into beautiful, blissful darkness. He was the flutter of birds and butterflies in the spring. He was warm and bright. 

Jaskier was a dandelion blowing in the wind. 

Jaskier was a song that rang so clearly through Geralt’s heart, and the pulse that echoed within him; the sudden breath of life that thrummed in his veins. 

He was all the mundane things in this world. 

He was gentle and unyielding, warm and beautiful. 

He is so many things, so very many things. 

He is the sunlight and sunset; the moon and the stars; the snow and the hail. The spring and the fall; the summer and the winter. 

Jaskier was beauty and humility. 

He was the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this small piece of fluff, it’s short and sweet, but I like it :)
> 
> Don’t be shy, leave me a comment:) it can be about anything, your thoughts, corrections, or something you’d like to read next. Thank you!!
> 
> [please leave a comment or kudos, those keep me inspired and motivated😅]


End file.
